Traitre de Sang
by J.G Odd
Summary: Nous sommes en 2017, Sirius Black, parrains de Harry Potter ainsi que sang-pur n'est pas mort, Lisez ici-même l'histoire ainsi que les péripétit de son fils née le 27 mai 2006. Regulus James Black.
1. Chapitre 1 : Annonce de travers

Traitre de Sang.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à sauf ce qui m'appartient.

Regulus, souvent appelée James, n'avait aucun amis, jusqu'a ces onze ans, Sirius à bien évidement insisté pour qu'il aille à l'école moldu. Cela était surement les onze pire année de son existence, les seules onze pire année de sont existence pour être plus précis.

Mais aujourd'hui, le 27 mai 2006, James à enfin atteint ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours, onze ans, poudlard n'était plus qu'a 4 mois d'ici.

Chapitre 1 : Annonce de Travers

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooOOooOOo

4 Mois plus tard.

\- "JAAAAMESSSS" s'écrias Sirius avec tellement d'éclat qu'il avait réveiller Kreattur.

Je descendit les escalier avec rapidité et peur.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait cassé la TV, j'te jure ! marmonna-t-il avec une tête de chien battu

Sirius le déviseaga pendant quelque longue seconde puis relance d'un ton enjoué :

\- Devine ce que j'ai reçu ce matin ? dit Sirius.

James fit mine de réfléchir avec idiotie mais aucun bruit ne sortie de sa bouche.

\- J'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, demain, nous iront au chemin de traverse avec Albus, Harry, Rose, et bien evidemment Ron. continua Sirius

James fit un cris sourd de joie car il allait enfin acheter ses fournitures et pouvoir visité les boutique les plus noir du chemin de traverse, car il adorait plus que tout le magie noir. Bien sur à des fin Simpathique, puis James demandea :

\- Je peut voir la lettre ? marmonna-t-il avec un air curieux.

Sirius lui tendit la lettre.

12 Square Grimmaurd.

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva McGonagall, Professeure de Métamorphose.

Cher Mr Black,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Neville Long-du-bas

Directeur-adjoint

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette.

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac.

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette.

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé.

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle.

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron.

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Luna Lovegood.

Défence contre les FDM : Sortilège et autre, de Quentin Jentremble.

Le Quidditch à travers les ages, de Victor Krum.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

James poussa un autres crie de joie aprês la lécture de la longue lettre. Puis ajouta :

\- On y vas quannnnnnnddd ?!

\- Demain, répondit Sirius, pour l'instant, vas réfléchir à quelle animal de compagnie tu veut apporter.

OOOOooooOOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

1 Jour plus tard.

\- SIRIUSSSSSSSS, s'égossilla James, LEVE TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Sirius déscendit les escalier puis lançea d'un ton pas réveiller :

\- Ta vue l'heure ? grommela Sirius. Pourquoi tu me reveille si tôt ?...

Sirius regarda James pendant plusieurs seconde puis repris aussitôt :

\- Ah oui ! s'écria-t-il, j'avais oublié, prends ta veste on y vas illico..

James se dirigea vers le porte manteau, pris ça veste couleur rouge fushia, après l'avoir mis sur lui il pris ses magnifique chaussure en daim noir que lui avait offert Sirius à l'anniversaire de ses 11 ans et il sorti du square grimmaurd par un transplanage d'éscorte qu'avait executer Sirius.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOoOOOoOOooOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooOOooOooOoo

12h, Chemin de Traverse, James ; Harry ; Ron ; Sirius ; Albus ; Rose

Une fois arrivé au chemin de traverse, les trois enfants se dirigerent vers la boutique de livre intitulé "Fleury et Bott" tandis que les adultes se hâterent vers la boutique de farce et attrape Weasley

Une fois entrée, une personne avec un très gros grain de beauté sur la joue et plusieurs cicatrice sur la tête engagea la parole :

\- Bonjour, c'est pppour poudddlard je sususupose ? fit Bott

\- OUI ! répondirent en coeur les trois amis.

Puis Albus lui tendit les trois lettre d'admissions.

Bott lui fit mine qu'il allait chercher les livres.

3 minute plus tards...

Le marchand était revenue avec une très grande pile de livre. après avoir payé la modique somme de 20 gallions nous sortont et ont se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique de Madame Guipure, ensuite aprês une dizaine de minute qui me parut comme une éternité, car Albus ne savait pas quelle taille prendre, nous étiont enfin sorti pour allez à la plus intéressente des boutique. Ollivander

Après être entrer je me demanda s'il était présent, j'ai appuyé sur la sonette puis un personne avec un air de vieux fou et descendu des escalier, après quelque minute d'essayage. J'en suis sorti avec une baguette en bois de cerisier, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, 35 cm et peu fléxible.

Ensuite j'ai laissé Rose et Albus à leur achats pendant que j'allait dans une boutique intitulé "Barjow et Beurk" une fois entrée j'ai vue que c'était sombre, et qu'il y avait des livre de magie noir, après mettre rué dessus j'en ai pris deux, l'en deux s'appellait "Magie Noir, tout savoir par Romilda Erbague" et l'autre se nommait "Sortilège puissant et dangereux, par Alan Culet.

Aprês plusieur heures d'achats, nous avons retrouver les adulte avec plusieurs poches de bonbons.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna James.

\- Direction Maison, et demain on vas au vois neuf 3/4. dit Harry sur un ton enjoué

OOOOooOOooOoOOOoOOoooooOOOOOOoooOoOOOooooOoooOOOoooOOOO

22h, dans le lit de James.

Le soir même dans sont lit James se questionna longuement pour savoir ce qu'était les vois neuf 3/4, puis se dit qu'il seras ce que c'est demain. Poudlard, ce dont il avait toujours réver n'était plus qu'a quelque heure d'ici.

J'êspere que cela vous à plus, n'hésiter pas à laissez des review ainsi que des conseille pour m'améliorer.

J.G Odd.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Neuf 34

**Chapitre 2 : Neuf ¾**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf ce qui m'appartient.**

 **Gare, 11h.**

\- Papa ? questionna James.

\- Oui fils ? lui répondit aussitôt Sirius.

\- Euh... t'es au courant que les vois neuf 3/4 ça n'existe pas ?... renchérissa-t'il

\- Meh si... regarde, tu fonce dans le mur ou et marqué le numéro dix et après j'te rejoins...

James le dévisagea pendant quelque seconde puis tourna ça tête vers un mur aussi normal que tout les autres murs malgré que certaines personnes avec des chariots tournait autours.

\- Euh... Ok, lança James sur un ton non-confiant, mais j'te préviens si ce n'est pas v-

Sirius coupa James pendant sa phrase, il le prit par le t-shirt et le poussa directement dans le mur, après avoir traversé le mur, je me rendis compte à quel point il avait raison, et aussi à quel point les murs de la vois neuf 3/4 était magnifique, doré d'un rouge flashis qui s'unissait parfaitement avec l'or incrusté un peu partout, le carrelage était magnifique avec des dessins des signes de Poudlard, après quelque minute d'observation Sirius me rejoignit.

\- Bon bah… on se retrouve au vacances de noël… continua tristement James.

\- Oui... tu m'envoie des hiboux à chaque fois que tu à un problème ok ? lui répondit Sirius

\- Oui papaaaaaaa, répondit lacement James, Au revoir.

James lança un vague signe d'au revoir à Sirius puis fit signe à Rose et Albus de le suivre. Tout deux était déjà habillé en robe de sorcier.

Une fois à l'intérieur du magnifique Poudlard Express arboré des mêmes couleurs que la vois neuf ¾ à savoir rouge et or. Nous nous dirigeons vers le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Car tout les autres étaient déjà rempli.

D'un coup Albus engagea la parole et lança d'un ton enjoué et curieux :

\- Vous pensez allez dans quelles Maison ? moi j'espère être à gryffondor...

\- Pareil, reprit aussitôt James et Rose en cœur.

\- Si je vais à serpentard, continua Albus avec ironie, je crois que je vais allez dans une grotte et m'enterrer vivant… à moins que ma mère le fasse avant ?!

A ce moment-là un étrange individu habillé de verre entra dans leur compartiment et lança avec Rancœur :

\- Très marrant et complet venant de toi, Potter, lui lança sarcastiquement l'individu, Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, pas ravis de te rencontrer mon chère Pott-

\- Moi non plus, dégage de la espèce d'en-

Rose lui pris le bras et fit signe de s'arrêter là.

\- Ta besoin de la Sang de Bo-

Derrière Malfoy arriva Frank qui le prit par le colle et le fit sortir du compartiment puis se présenta :

\- Frank, Frank LongDuBas, ravis de vous rencontrer. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tout les autres sont rempli...

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit James, merci de nous avoir débarrasser de l'idiot, Moi c'est James Black, appelle moi James.

\- Moi je m'appelle Rose Weasley, ravis de te rencontrer

\- Et bah moi tu me connais déjà… Albus Potter.

Après avoir fait les connaissance et présentation, je me plongeai dans mes livres de magie noire et je commençai à lire le chapitre un intitulé : « Bloclang, comment s'en servir sans problème. » et j'appris aussitôt que ça allé mettre utile contre... contre l'autre blond puis d'un coup Rose m'interrogea :

\- Tu lis quoi ? me questionna Rose avec une curiosité qui se faisaient sentir dans sa voix.

\- Un livre de sortilège pour ne pas être à la ramasse aux cours, mentit James.

\- QUOI ? s'égosilla Rose, TU N'A PAS REVISER ?!

 _« Calme toi Rose, callllmmme…. Calme, pas de meurtre, les meurtres c'est interdit. »_

 _T'es qui toi ?_

 _« Je suis ta conscience, pense à ton CV, pense à ta mère. Ne tue pas cet idiot. »_

 _Je fais ce que je veux donc tait toi. *se frappe la tête*_

\- Euh… Rose ça vas ? questionna James avec peur de se refaire crier dessus.

\- Bien sur… pourquoi ? lui répondit Rose.

\- Bah… je ne sais pas, peut t'être parce que tu viens de me crier dessus et qu'ensuite tu t'es frappé la tête.

\- Ah ! ça, ce n'est rien, juste une petite migraine de rien du tout… relança Rose.

 _« Ouah quelle excuse ! Ta tout gagné il doit te prendre pour une folle maintenant. »_

Toi je t'ai déjà dit de la fermé, lança Rose à voix haute.

 _« Tu viens de parler à voix haute ou je rêve ? »_

\- Mais je n'ai pas parler… lui répondirent James et Albus en cœur.

Rose faisait une tête telle un fantôme après s'être rendu compte quelle venaient de dire de se taire dans le vide au lieu de le dire à conscience, Foutu conscience.

 _ **Ndla : ce qui vas suivre et la conscience de Albus, ne vous y trompez pas je ne savais pas comment le faire comprendre sans mettre une note...**_

 _« Mais elle et complètement folle cette fille. »_

 _Ta complétement raison..._

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ont vas faire comme si on n'avait rien vue du tout… reprit James.

James se replongeai dans une longue lecture tandis que Albus s'amusait à faire des grimaces à son hibou grand-duc marron avec des larges taches noires parsemé un peu partout et Rose caressait sont chat qui avait une tête ronde, des joues bien rebondit, sont petit nez noire, une petite boule de poil flémarde comme l'appelait Albus.

Trois heures après le départ du Poudlard Express, une vieille dame avec un air ahuri qui semblait toute gentille ouvrit la porte et commença :

\- Bonjour, Friandises et Boisson, que voulez-vous ?

\- Euh… Une petite poche de malisse réglisse s'il vous plait. Lança Albus.

\- Pour moi 2 Chocogrenouille, continua Rose.

\- Eh bah… 50 baguette en réglisse pour moi, termina James.

La vieille dame sortit toutes les confiseries demandées par les enfants puis lança :

\- 6 Gallions s'il vous plait les enfants.

Albus fit signe qu'il payait puis donna les 6 gallions à la vieille dame.

\- Merci, bon voyage. Répondit la vieille dame.

\- Au revoir, répondirent en cœur les trois amis.

Rose regarda d'un air dégouté Albus puis lança :

\- Comment tu fais pour manger cette… cette chose.

\- Les Malisse réglisse ? répondit aussitôt l'intéressé, c'est pour mon hibou, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il adore…

\- Ah ok, fit Rose à voix basse.

 _« Bah voilà ! t'a trouvé plus fou que toi, un hibou par contre, les relations seront corsées…_

 _Rho mais tait toi purée !_

 _« Bon d'accord »_

James et Albus se regardait dans les yeux puis tout d'un coup Albus demanda :

\- On arrive-

 _\- Quand à Poudlard_? acheva James.

Rose poussa un profond soupire puis lança d'un ton d'ennuie :

\- Je ne sais pas, au moins une heure ou deux… je commence à m'ennuyer gravement _la..._

 **Voila j'espère que ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que le dernier vous à plus j'y ait passé beaucoup de temps car comme vous avez du le remarquer, je débordait d'idée… je pense faire au moins 5 chapitre avant le 7 Juillet car je vais en voyage et je ne serais pas la pendant 2 mois. C'est donc pour cela que j'en fait beaucoup à l'avance**

 **Review ?**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Gnuh

Chapitre 3 : Gnuh ?

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf ce qui m'appartient.**

 _19h, Pré-au-lard._

\- James, Albus, lança Rose pour les réveiller, JAAMMMMESSSS ET ALBUSSSSS, s'égosilla Rose.

\- Gnuh ?... Ah ! on et arrivé, t'aurais pu le faire moins… directe. Répondit James.

James jeta un œil au dehors du Poudlard Express et aperçu le magnifique ciel éclairer de mille étoile ainsi que la magnificence de Pré-au-lard qu'il ne pourras malheureusement visiter qu'à partir de la 3ême année…

Puis au loin il vit Poudlard, un magnifique château d'une taille très imposante, il allait enfin être libre et se faire des amis sorciers, le bonheur des cours, le malheur des mauvaises notes. Surtout le quidditch qu'il avait toujours rêver de prati-

\- JAMES ! WOUHOU ALLO LA TERRE T'ES LA ? s'écria Albus.

\- Oui je suis là ! bon, on descend ? répondit le principal intéresser.

Les trois jeunes amis prirent leurs valises puis les déposa à l'entrée du Poudlard Express car elle allait être amener au château puis il se dirigea vers une personne de grande taille, enfin plutôt, de très grande taille puis l'intéresser lança d'une voix qui était des plus autoritaire et grave :

\- **Bonjour, les enfants, si vous n'avez pas mis votre robe de sorcier sur vous allez tout de suite les mettre, si c'est déjà fait. Faites des petits groupes de cinq et chaque groupe devra se diriger vers les barque ci-dessous, une fois cela fait, allumé les lampes puis quand je dirais allez-y, vous commencerez à ramer, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.**

James dévisagea avec inquiétude les barques, puis lança un regard alarmant à ses trois amis, les intéresser haussèrent les épaules puis se dirigèrent vers une barque. Après que tout le monde soit dans une barque, le géant fit signe de ramer puis on commença à le suivre tandis que Rose lança :

\- Elle ne sont pas si mal c'est barque, m'enfin, si on prend pas en compte les tr-

\- Tu ne veux pas aider un peu s'il te plait ? car si on continue comme ça demain on sera pas arrivé… Et ça m'étonnerait que tu aies envie de rater la répartition, je me trompe ? coupa James.

\- D'accord ! calme, pas de problème… répondit aussitôt Rose.

James et les autres continuèrent de ramer tout en observant à quelle point Poudlard et sont ciel était magnifique jusqu'au moment ou un fantôme se rua vers eux et engagea la parole :

\- Salut la rouquine ! on s'est perdu ?... Lança le fantôme tout en faisant chavirer la barque.

\- Tu veux quoi ? t'es qui ? lança Rose

\- Moi c'est Peeves, répondis-t-il, et toi MissRoukine, comment tu t'appelles ?...

\- Rose Weasley.

\- Weasley ?! Tu es la fille du grands George Weasley ? renchérissa-t'il.

\- Euh non… répondit l'intéresser.

\- Molly et Arthur on re-re-re-recommencer ?

\- Non plus… Je suis la fille de Ron, Ron Weasley. Répondit Rose avec une pointe de haine envers le fantôme.

\- Ahahahaha… Ron Weasley… Je m'en souviens comme si c'étaient hier… lança-t-il avec un air nostalgique… Bon, j'en et marre de parler avec une sang-mêlé…

\- ESPECE DE… de… de... Morts ! lança Rose avec un sanglot au fonds de la gorge.

\- Peeves… rugissa James

\- Oui Mr.. ?

\- Black, James Black, je peux essayer quelque chose ?

\- Oui pas de problème il s'agit de qu-

James saisis ça baguette en bois de cerisier qui était magnifique puis s'écria avec haine :

\- Bloclang !

Peeves avait maintenant la bouche cousue et plus aucun son n'en sortit, le calme, enfin les oreilles tranquilles.

\- Désolé t'ira te plaindre à la directrice si tu veux ! ricana James.

\- Merci James, bégaya Rose.

Puis le géant qui était déjà loin devant nous à cause de Peeves s'écria :

\- **Déposez les barques ici, ensuite vous suivrez Nick vers la Grande Salle ou aura lieu la répartition.**

\- Nick ? c'est qui Nick, questionna James.

\- Tu n'as même pas lu une once de l'histoire de poudlard ? lui répondit Rose.

Puis sur le chemin s'en suivis une longue discussion pour expliquer qui était Nick, une fois arrivé au premier escalier, une vieille dame avec une longue robe de sorcier aux couleurs émeraude claires et noire avec des cheveux très court annonça :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! une fois entrer dans la grande salle, vous vous dirigerez au centre de celle-ci, puis quand votre nom retentira vous irez vous placez sous le Choixpeau magique, une fois que votre maison vous est attribué, vous vous dirigerez vers la table de votre maison, après la répartition, je ferais un discours puis, vous pourrez commencer à manger. Compris ? sur-ce, à bientôt !

La vielle dame disparue dans un élan de fumé qui l'emporta loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait jadis.

\- Les enfants, lança Nick, suivez-moi.

S'en suivis un chemin très court durant le quelle James se demanda comment allait-il faire pour se souvenir du chemin sachant que poudlard comportait une dizaine d'étage et que seulement un seul étage allait déjà être très dur à remémorer avec sa mémoire défaillante, alors dix…

Une fois arriver dans la grande salle, il se placèrent au milieu comme l'avait indiqué McGonagall, Puis après quelque minute de brouhaha collectifs, un chapeau toute à fait banale placé sur un tabouret devant la table de prof se mis à bouger et forma une bouche qui, lorsque quelle commença à parler l'ensemble de la grande salle se tut.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans_  
 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_  
 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_  
 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_  
 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_  
 _Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_  
 _Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_  
 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._  
 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_  
 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_  
 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_  
 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._  
 _Chacun montra très vite_  
 _Sa vertu favorite_  
 _Et en fit le blason_  
 _De sa propre maison._  
 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_  
 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_  
 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_  
 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_  
 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_  
 _Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_  
 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_  
 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._  
 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_  
 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_  
 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_  
 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite de me déloger de sa tête, Les quatre sorciers aussitôt me firent le don d'un cerveau pour que je puisse sans erreur voir tout au fond de votre cœur et décider avec raison ce que sera votre maison !_

Une fois la longue et ennuyante chanson du chapeau terminer, il commença aussitôt à appeler, avec chance par ordre alphabétique comme ça, je n'aurais pas à rester debout pendant une heure et demi… pauvre Weasley.

 **Jenny Abbot !**

\- Elle à une tête de poufsouffle elle... murmura James.

\- Je te parie 1 Gallions que c'est serdaigle… murmura à son tour Albus.

\- Ok… lança James

 **Serpentard !**

\- Uh ! je ne m'y attendais pas… du coup je te donne rien. Reprit aussitôt James.

Une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, le moment fatidique arrivait enfin, car en fait il y avait beaucoup, très beaucoup de nom qui commençai par A, mais s'était enfin le tour de James.

 **Regulus James Black !**

S'en suivis une vague de murmure de chez les serpentard qui était surtout du genre « Bon bah serpentard à coup sûr ! » mais James ne l'est écouta pas une seconde puis commença à murmurer avec stresse :

\- S'il vous plait, j'ai beaucoup d'argent… pas serpentard…

 _Le soudoiement et interdit Black. Lança le chapeau_

\- S'il vous plait, implora James.

 _Bon d'accord, mais tu regretteras._

\- Oh ça ! pas un instant, tu peux être sûr ! lança avec amusement James.

 **Serp… GRYFFONDOR !**

James poussa un profond soupire puis alla s'asseoir auprès de ses futurs amis.

S'en suivis une longue liste de personne appelé… jusqu'au moment deuxième moment fatidique, même si bon, ça m'étonnerait que James ou Rose n'aille à Serpentard, vue la famille dont ils sont issus.

Après quelque minute ce fût au tour de-

 **Frank LongDuBas !**

 **Gryffondor !**

Un seul frôlement avait suffi pour que Frank soit envoyé à Gryffondor, et même si Rose était sûr d'être envoyé à gryffondor, elle stressait pour rien, apparemment c'est de famille, enfin surtout sur la branche d'Hermione Granger, puis subitement, Frank engagea la conversation :

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir mon emploi du temps et savoir qui sont les professeurs, lança Frank sur un ton enjoué, tu savais que mon père et prof ? questionna t'il.

\- Euh non… lui répondit James, il et professeur de quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est la botanique. Lui répondit Frank.

 **Scorpius Malfoy !**

\- Oh regarde c'est l'id-

 **Serpentard !**

Scorpius n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il cria « Serpentard »

\- Comme quoi il et pourris jusqu'au sang ! se moqua James.

20 minute plus tard le chapeau s'écria :

 **Albus Severus Potter !**

 **Gryffondor !**

Ceci fit exactement comme avec Malfoy qui, à peine quelque seconde après avoir touché le chapeau fit envoyer à Gryffondor comme le reste de la famille. Tout la table applaudissait comme avec chaque personne.

Après au moins 2 heure que la répartition avait commencé, on pouvait entendre les ventre des toute la table grogner tel un dragon.

 **Rose Weasley !**

 **Gryffondor**

La répartition était enfin finie, mais lorsque McGonagall se leva et commença à parler James et les autres se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un discours. Malheur.

\- Bienvenue au nouveau ainsi qu'au anciens élèves, tout d'abord, je souhaite vous rappelez que l'accès au troisième étage est strictement INTERDIT, l'accès à la forêt interdit l'est aussi, si vous ne respectez pas ces règles, vous irez en heures de colle. Je ne vais pas vous embêtez avec un long discours sachant que cela fait déjà une heure que vous attendiez pour manger, sur-ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne année et bon appétit.

Le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ces mains puis des centaines de repas, côte de porc, frite, poulet et plein d'autres sur chacune des tables de maison, sans oublier le jus de citrouille.

James pris une large côte de porc avec une pleine assiette de frites ainsi que de l'eau, Rose fit la fine bouche et pris seulement Poulet et quelque misérable frite et du jus de citrouille, Frank et Albus prirent seulement des frites, après avoir presque finis de manger, tout d'un coup la nourriture disparue pour laisser apparaitre des desserts tel que des magnifiques glaces malgré que personne n'avait encore faim.

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé et on se retrouve au Chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bonjours

Bonjours, je suis désolé d'avance, mais par manque d'inspiration pour cette fiction, j'ai décidé de l'abandonné temporairement pour m'occuper à plein temps de la fiction « Since » dont j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

Désolé, et au revoir.


End file.
